City Life Soundtrack ITA
by Linda065cliva
Summary: Short AU story for Dave :-)


City Life Soundtrack ITA

Nota dell'autrice: questa fanfic è basata su di un tema che ho scritto per scuola, basato sul titolo: "Nel frastuono del mondo contemporaneo sembra che non ci sia più posto per il silenzio."  
>Buona lettura ;-)<p>

"Nel frastuono del mondo contemporaneo sembra che non ci sia più posto per il silenzio..." recitava la canzone che risuonava ad un volume esagerato nelle cuffie di un ragazzo qualsiasi, troppo preso dalla musica per accorgersi del mondo che viveva attorno a lui.  
>I tuoni del temporale serale si perdevano nella cacofonìa dei rumori cittadini, mentre Dave si guardava attorno cercando di nascondere lo smarrimento.<br>Troppe luci, troppo chiasso, troppe sensazioni allo stesso momento. Non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a casa e starsene tranquillo. Non lasciò però trapelare questi pensieri, mantenendo la sua caretteristica espressione impassibile.  
>Accelerò il passo per evitare di sentire il jingle irritante di una pubblicità della Betty Crocker che aveva sentito troppe volte, cercando di non urtare troppe persone nel processo.<br>Il dover uscire ogni sera dal rispettoso silenzio dell'ufficio, per tuffarsi nel caotico mare di persone nel mondo esterno, era un trauma quotidiano che non riusciva mai a superare. Ad ogni passo che faceva si chiedeva mentalmente: "perché non hanno ancora inventato il teletrasporto?".  
>Faceva fatica però a porsi la domanda: l'impatto sonoro lo frastornava al punto da non riuscire a sentire i suoi stessi pensieri.<br>Alzò lo sguardo alla ricerca del cartello che lo avrebbe guidato fuori da quel caos. Ah, eccolo lì: il cartello luminoso e familiare della metropolitana.  
>Sgomitando tra le persone mentalmente assenti, arrivò al cartello, quasi inciampando nel primo gradino della scalinata che portava alla fermata.<br>Una volta lì, si lasciò semplicemente risucchiare e trasportare dal torrente di sconosciuti che conosceva a menadito, che lo seguivano ogni mattina ed ogni sera, senza degnarsi di guardare gli altri in faccia.  
>Si fermò come tutti gli altri quasi sull'orlo del binario, in precario equilibrio tra la calca e le rotaie.<br>Il treno arrivò annunciandosi col solito fischio assordante, cigolante e pieno di graffiti.  
>Quando fu sul treno, Dave tirò un mezzo sospiro di sollievo, visto che il volume del mondo era diminuito drasticamente, ma non silenziato completamente.<br>Durante il viaggio venne continuamente, ripetutamente tartassato dalle stesse tre pubblicità, che venivano trasmesse a ciclo continuo, e dai pettegolezzi che non riusciva a fare a meno di ascoltare.  
>Appena sentì la voce metallica che annunciava la sua fermata, si fece strada verso gli sportelli, sentendosi spingere fuori dal treno nell'istante in cui si aprirono, un fiume di gente che sgorgava dal veicolo.<br>Dave si fermò, sistemandosi come meglio poteva gli occhiali da sole che indossava sempre, prima di avviarsi verso il suo modesto appartamento.  
>Arrivando davanti all'imponente edificio appoggiò la valigetta a terra, cercando maldestramente le chiavi. Chiudendo il portone principale dietro di sé, tirò nuovamente, per intero stavolta, un sospiro di sollievo. Si avviò verso l'ascensore, i passi che riecheggiavano rumorosamente sulle pareti del corridoio spoglio.<br>Nell'ascensore fu accompagnato dal ritmo rilassante di una musichetta allegra, ed entrando in casa si abbandonò sul divano, stanco morto.  
>Chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando per cinque minuti buoni il suo stesso respiro, ma sembrava che qualcosa non andasse per il verso giusto.<br>Si alzò, guardandosi attorno. Tutto era come lo aveva lasciato quella mattina, però... mancava qualcosa.

Qualcosa di sinistro permeava l'aria, ma non sapeva dire che cosa.

Giungendo ad una conclusione, accese il televisore, sentendo subito che la brutta sensazione si dileguava con ogni alzata di volume.

Fine

N.A.: Spero si sia capito che la cosa inquietante che permeava l'aria era semplicemente il silenzio! Scusatemi, so che questo Dave è un po' OOC... XD


End file.
